Spider Hanna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 15 year old Hanna Marin is a sweet shy chubby girl who live with her mom in New York City.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spider Hanna**

 **15 year old Hanna Marin is a sweet shy chubby girl who live with her mom in New York City.**

 **At this very moment, Hanna is walking to Nicole Raven High School, the school she goes to.**

"Why can't I be awesome?" says Hanna in a sad tone.

"Little Hanna's a loser!" says Alison DiLaurentis as she ride by on her fancy bike.

Hanna almost starts to cry.

Alison is a bully who love to be rude and mean to Hanna all the time.

For about 2 years, Alison has also been rich since her parents became owners of a huge book-publishing company, Nova Books.

This has made Alison even more sassy and egocentric than she already was.

"Caleb..." says Hanna as she look at a photo of Caleb Rivers, the guy she has a huge crush on.

Hanna wish Caleb was her boyfriend, but unfortunately he is dating Alison.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

When she get to school, Hanna enter the Math classroom.

"Miss Marin, you are 35 seconds late." says Thomas Stone, the Math teacher, in anger.

"Sorry, sir..." says Hanna and then take her seat.

"Oh, damn!" says Thomas Stone.

Hanna almost cry.

"Alright, class. Today you kids are in for a treat. We have a guest here who'll show us a very special device. Let me introduce...Professor Michael Endoriz from the Lincolnion Institute of Science." says Thomas Stone.

Professor Michael Endoriz, a tall Spanish scientist, enter the room.

One of the professor's friends pull a large machine along as he enter the room as well.

"Thanks, Dave." says Professor Endoriz. "Students this is my brand new neo-space manipulator. It can open up ways to other dimensions, at least once I've completed the final test-run of it."

Suddenly a wasp land on the on button for the machine. The machine's beam emitter turn and auto-aim towards the students.

Alison ( making sure that nobody sees it ) push Hanna so she end up as the target for the machine.

As the machine fire an energy beam at Hanna, a spider jump down onto Hanna's shoulder.

The energy beam hit Hanna.

"Ahhhhh!" scream Hanna in pain.

"Oh, no!" says the professor as he turn off the machine.

Before anyone can stop her, Hanna run out from the classroom and out from the school building.

Hanna is so afraid and confused that she run out in the middle of the road and as a car almost hit her, Hanna jump to the side and when the car drive away, Hanna finds herself half way up on the wall of a house.

"What...?" says Hanna as she discover that she can climb walls like spiders can.

She jump down to the ground, walk over to an old ice cream truck that stand by a house.

Hanna grab the ice cream truck and to her surprise she can lift it with one hand.

45 minutes later when she get home she look at herself in the mirror and sees that she is no longer chubby. Her body is now slim and sexy like that of a top model, she is also nearly 5 inches taller and her boobs have grown to D-cup size.

"OMG, me is all sexy!" says a happy Hanna.

She is happy.

The next day.

"Holy fuckin' shit...! That can't be...is it Hanna?" says Alison when she sees Hanna enter school.

Hanna wear awesome cool sexy clothes and look happy and confident and much more amazing than Alison.

"Hello, school. I'm Hanna-Boo." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Hi, Hanna." says Caleb with a friendly smile.

Hanna get even more happy because Caleb finally notice her.

"Caleb, we hate Hanna, remember? Let's get goin'..." says Alison as she grab Caleb's left hand.

2 hours later.

Alison try to hurt a weak girl.

"Stop!" says Hanna.

Hanna grab Alison and pull Alison away from the other girl.

"Hanna ShitHole Marin, leave me alone!" says Alison.

"You should be nice to the weak kids." says Hanna.

"Fuck you!" says Alison.

Alison try to punch Hanna, but Hanna just hold out a hand and block Alison's punch without even a sweat.

"What...?" says Alison in surprise and fear.

"Be nice or face my wrath." says Hanna as she punch Alison.

Alison starts to cry and then run away.

"Thanks." says the weak girl.

"No problem." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

The next day.

"I'm pretty much a superhero now so that's what I should be." says Hanna.

She try to make herself a superhero outfit, but it does not go well.

The outfit she makes doesn't look awesome at all.

"Damn!" says Hanna.

Hanna try again and again and again and after 2 weeks she's finally managed to make an outfit that truly makes her look like a superhero.

"God damn, me is fuckin' hot." says Hanna as she put on her new superhero outfit and look at herself in the mirror.

Hanna is happy.

She switch back into regular clothes and then eat some sushi.

4 hours later.

"I've noticed that you lost a large amount of weight in like only two days." says Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin.

"Yeah, not sure how I did it, but it's true." says Hanna.

"Okay. I like it. You look more healthy." says Ashley.

"Thanks, mom." says Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Ashley.

Hanna suddenly hear something. On the other side of the city, a girl scream for help.

"Sorry, mom. I...uh...have something important to do." says Hanna.

Hanna run up to her room, change into her superhero outfit and climb out through the window.

With a quick move of her left hand he pull on the mask that over her face sho nobody can see who she is.

"Damn! How do I get there in time?" mumbles Hanna in slight anger.

She feel something sticky in her right hand.

At first she thinks she forgot to clean her hands after last time she went to the bathroom, but when she look at her right hand she sees thick white spider web.

Hanna realize she has not only the relative strengt and climbing ability of a spider, she can also produce web out of her hands.

"Oh, yeah! Spider Hanna, go, go!" says Hanna as she launch long lines of web out from her hands and use it to swing from building to bulding fast.

She get to where she wants and sees a man who try to rape a girl.

Hanna recognize the girl. She goes to the same school as Hanna.

Hanna jump down to the ground and says "Leave the girl alone."

"Who the fuck are you?" says the man.

"I'm Spider Hanna." says Hanna with a clear confident tone.

"Damn freak!" says the man as he try to punch Hanna.

Hanna easy avoid the man's fist and counter-attack with a punch of her own, knocking the mn out super easy without even a single drop of sweat.

"Thanks, you saved my life." says the girl.

"No problem, girl. Spider Hanna keeps kids safe. I'm your hero. Have a cute day." says Hanna as she launch a line of web and swing away.

When she get home, Hanna switch into normal clothes, hide her superhero outfit under her bed and then takes a tiny nap.

35 minutes later.

"Oh, yeah! Me is sooo cool." says Hanna when she wake up.

She save the design for her superhero outfit on her computer and protects the file with a password.

"Bathroom break..." says Hanna.

Hanna needs to pee so she goes to the bathroom.

The next day.

"Ali, sorry. I have to break up with you." says Caleb.

"Why?" says Alison in anger.

"Because you're no longer the most sexy girl at school and I'm also tired of how you bully people." says Caleb.

"I'm very unhappy!" says Alison with an angry glare. "I've been a loyal girlfriend, doing sexy stuff with only you. I've starte to study more to make you like me more. I've quit drinking alcohol just for you and you just dump me?"

"Yes, because dating you was wrong. I should've seen what type of girl you are. I need to find someone who's sweet and friendly." says Caleb.

Caleb walk away from Alison.

"You're gonna regret this!" says Alison.

22 minutes later.

"Hi, Hanna." says Caleb as he walk up to Hanna.

"Oh...hi, Caleb." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, but aren't you with Alison?" says Hanna.

"Not anymore. I broke up with her. She's too much of a bitch. You on the other hand has always been a sweet good girl." says Caleb.

"Then I do wanna go out with you." says a happy Hanna.

Caleb gives Hanna a hug.

"You're beautiful." says Caleb.

"Thanks. And you are cool." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"So are you, girl." says Caleb.

"Now, yes. I used to be a dork or something like that, but I've become pretty awesome, I guess." says Hanna.

"Alright, have a nice day." says Caleb.

The next day in the park.

"Date me or I tell everyone at school that you are gay." says Alison to a guy.

"What?" says the guy. "I'm not gay and I'd never date you, Alison."

"Yes, you will." says Alison in anger as she grab the guy by the throat, hurting him.

Hanna ( wearing her superhero outfit ) run up to the guy and Alison.

"Stop!" says Hanna.

"Who the crap are you?" says Alison.

"They call me Spider Hanna." says Hanna.

Alison fortunately don't recognize Hanna.

"Stupid name." says Alison.

Hanna grab Alison by the front of her top and pull her away from the guy.

Alison get afraid and run away.

"Thanks, Spider Hanna." says the guy. "I'll never forget this."

"Okay. Just doing my job." says Hanna.

Hanna launch a line of web towards a building and swing away.

22 minutes later.

Hanna ( now wearing normal clothes ) enter a gaming arcade.

She walk up to a game station for the game 'Jockey Jungle'.

"It's been a while since I played this old thing." says Hanna.

She put in a coin and starts to play.

"OMG, me had almost forgotten how fun this game actually is." says a happy Hanna.

50 minutes later, Hanna goes home.

When she's back in her room, Hanna takes a nap.

On Friday, after school.

"Hmm..." says Hanna as she look through her closet for something nice to wear for her date with Caleb.

She finds a pink dress, but decides it's too childish and that is also too large for her now that she's no longer chubby.

"Oh...this is awesome." says Hanna as she find a tight sexy black leather dress that she's owned for nearly a year, but could never use before when she was a chubby girl. Now that she has a sexy slim body she can finally wear it.

She decides to wear that for the date.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna takes a shower.

After that she talk to her mom a bit.

"Mom, I have a date tonight." says Hanna.

"That's very good. I'm glad you've finally found a boy you like." says Ashley.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says Ashley.

"Okay. Thanks, mommy." says Hanna.

"Have fun on the date, sweetie." says Ashley.

"I will." says Hanna.

Hanna walk up to her room.

4 hours later.

Hanna wear the tight sexy black leather dress.

The doorbell rings.

Ashley opens the door.

"Hi, my name's Caleb. I'm here to see Hanna." says Caleb.

"She's in her room." says Ashley. "Hanna, your date is here."

Hanna come downstairs.

"Wow! You look hot." says Caleb.

"Thanks! You look awesome too." says Hanna.

Caleb wear a white suit and a black shirt.

"I'm glad you think so, Hanna." says Caleb.

Hanna and Caleb walk out to a cab.

"Take us to Mario's." says Caleb.

"As you wish." says the driver.

"Can I tell you a secret?" says Hanna.

"Sure, Han. Driver, give us some privacy." says Caleb.

The driver put down the cover so he can't hear or see Hanna an Caleb.

Hanna open her bag and show her Spider Hanna outfit inside.

"You're the new superhero?" says Caleb.

"I am...sorry. You probably don't wanna date me anymore..." says Hanna. "I had to tell you. Couldn't keep it a secret."

"Nothing to feel sorry about. I think it's cool that you're a superhero and I like you even more now." says Caleb.

"Awwww! Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"How did you become a superhero?" says Caleb.

"Remember when Ali pushed me right into the beam from that weird machine at school...? That's what gave me super powers." says Hanna.

"How strong are you?" says Caleb.

"I can lift a car with one hand and run fast like a motorcycle." says Hanna.

"That's awesome." says Caleb.

"Thanks." says Hanna in joy.

"No problem, babe." says Caleb as he give Hanna a sexy kiss.

"Mmmm!" moans a happy Hanna in a cute tone.

"You're so sweet." says Caleb.

"Excuse me, but why did a nice guy like you date Alison?" says Hanna.

"I was attracted to her sexy body and erotic smile and I had hopes that she'd eventually stop being so rude and egocentric, but that never happened." says Caleb. "Now I see that she will never change."

"Okay. I'm happy that you broke up with her." says Hanna.

"So am I and don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you are Spider Hanna." says Caleb.

"Wonderful." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

Hanna and Caleb starts to make out.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna with a sweet smile.

15 minutes later, cab arrive at Mario's Italian Bar.

"Thanks for the ride, man." says Caleb as he pay the driver.

Caleb and Hanna eter the bar.

Traditional Italian folk music can be heard.

"We'd like a table for two, thanks." says Caleb.

"Okay. This way." says a waitress.

The waitress leads Hanna and Caleb to a table in a corner.

"Give us two empire pasta with fish and some French tea." says Caleb.

"As you wish, sir." says the waitress.

The waitress walk away.

"Hanna, you are amazing." says Caleb.

"Thanks. You too." says Hanna.

"What music do you like?" says Caleb.

"Sweet pop stuff, like Britney Spears and similar things." says Hanna.

"Okay. Nice." says Caleb.

"Do you like anime?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, sort of. Some anime's good." says Caleb.

"Alright." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I like you a lot." says Caleb.

"And I like you." says Hanna.

"Here's your dinner." says the waitress as she show up with the food.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

The waitress walk away again and Hanna and Caleb starts to eat.

"Yum, yum!" says Hanna, who very obviously very much enjoy the food.

"Good that you like it." says Caleb.

"It's super yummy." says Hanna.

"I like it a lot too." says Caleb.

"Do you ever stay up whole nights?" says Hanna.

"Sometimes, but not that often." says Caleb.

"I do, at least once a week, doing...uh...you know..." says Hanna.

"Oh, okay." says Caleb.

22 minutes later.

"That was the best dinner ever." says Hanna.

"Great. I'm glad you did love it, Hanna." says Caleb.

"It was very yummy." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, it was awesome." says Caleb.

4 hours later, Hanna wakes up in the middle of the night when her super hearing is picking up the sound of a kid, a girl, crying for help.

Hanna get up, switch into her Spider Hanna outfit and jump out through the window.

In mid-air she launch a line of web towards a nearby building and swing away towards where the cry for help comes from.

She get to an apartment where a window's broken.

Hanna jump into the apartment and sees a man trying to kill a girl.

"Stop! Leave the girl alone, my name's Spider Hanna, protector of sweet kids." says Hanna.

"Get the crap away!" says the man as he fire his gun at Hanna.

Hanna simply hold out her right hand and the bullets simply bounce off her hand and fall to the floor, doing zero damage.

"What...?" says the man in anger.

Hanna grab the man by his shirt and hold him above her head.

"Be nice to kids or you'll get punished." says Hanna.

"I'm never going to be nice." says the man.

Hanna takes the man with her and leave him a the police station and then she goes home.

Once she's home, Hanna switch back to jammies, climb into bed and goes back to sleep.

2 weeks later.

Two evil 22 year old girls are trying to hurt an 8 year old girl.

Hanna ( dressed as Spider Hanna, of course ) swing down from a house and says "Stop! My name's Spider Hanna and I'm the one who protect sweet kids from bullies."

Hanna knocks out the two evil girls.

"Thanks, Spider Hanna! You're my hero!" says the little sweet girl.

"I'm your awesome local hero and I do all can can to keep sweet cute kids safe." says Hanna. "See ya around."

Hanna jump up on the wall of a building and climb away.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
